Crusory Memories
by uwiechan92
Summary: [ "Chanyeol, apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi setelah ini?"] ["Of course, stupid Baekhyun. Karena kita sahabat, 'kan? Selamanya. Dan akan tetap begitu." ] [SUMARRY geje] ChanBaek/BaekYeol couple


**Crusory Memories**

**Author : Blacksuzushii**

**Cast :** Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

**Genre :** BoyXBoy, BroRomance, Hurt

**Rate : **PG 17 || Lenght : Oneshoot

**Summary :** Andai aku bisa memutar waktu, aku akan memutarnya kembali dan menjadikanmu milikku.

**Note :**

**Semua karakter milik Tuhan YME**

**Jika ada kesamaan alur cerita, ini hanya sebuah ketidak sengajaan ini original my fanfiction**

**"Just Read and enjoy. I recieve criticsm and sugestion"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah lonceng berdentang nyaring dari sebuah katedral.

Sorak – sorai berderai seiring dengan sepasang pengantin yang baru saja mengucapkan sumpah sehidup semati mereka pada Tuhan dialtar suci. Aura kebahagiaan memancar. Menebar kesegala penjuru. Bagai virus yang menjangkit dalam diri tiap insan, namun dengan aura positifnya. Beraneka ragam rangkaian bunga menghujani sepasang pengantin baru itu seiring mereka melangkah keluar dari katedral tempat mereka mengikat janji sakral mereka, menapak pada karpet merah yang membentang panjang yang berujung pada sebuah limousine terkesan lux. Langkah mereka semakin mantap mendapat semarak yang tercipta dari para audiens. Memberikan ucapan selamat yang terus – menerus mengalir tiada henti.

Aku seolah tenggelam dalam euforia positif ini, membuatku mau tak mau menarik kedua ujung bibirku membentuk sebuah senyum tipis. Kutatap lekat salah satu mempelai yang selalu berhasil menyedot seluruh atensiku. Aku menatapnya sendu. Ia begitu terlihat bahagia saat ini. Tampak sangat serasi dengan sang pendamping hidupnya.

Aku tersenyum kecut. Miris.

"Rupanya aku tetap menjadi sahabat bagimu, Baekhyun-ah." Gumamku pelan bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus. Tanpa menarik sedikit pun sorot mataku dari sang mempelai pria tersebut.

Aku menyeruak diantara kerumunan yang seolah tertular kebahagiaan sang mempelai, menyelipkan tubuhku dengan paksa membuat mereka membentuk sebuah celah yang dapat kulewati. Langkah yang kuambil begitu sembarang. Tak sedikit beberapa orang dalam kerumunan yang kulalui ini harus pasrah menerima sol sepatuku yang menginjak kaki mereka. Tapi aku tak peduli. Karena yang ada dipikiranku saat ini hanyalah dia. Mataku terus tertancap pada sosoknya. Aku menyelinap diantara dua orang terakhir yang berada dikerumunan paling depan, memposisikanku diantara mereka. Hingga akhirnya aku berada dibarisan paling depan. Akhirnya, dapat menatap dirinya secara lebih. Dan inilah saatnya aku akan berada begitu dekat dengannya. Walau kutahu hanya sekejap.

Kulihat ia sedang tertawa riang bersama dengan sosok seorang waniita yang kini telah resmi menyandang status sebagai istrinya, hingga kemudian ia mendongak dan pandangan matanya bertabrakan dengan mataku. Ia terdiam sedetik. Selanjutnya ia tersenyum lebar. Dan amat manis menurutku. Karena ia menampakkan eye-smile-nya yang sangat mempesona. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang bebas dan melambai kearahku dengan wajah cerah.

Aku balas tersenyum. Sedikit terkekeh mengetahui ia belumlah berubah dari dulu. Aku turut mengangkat tanganku dan membalas lambaian tangannya.

Ia tampak tengah tertawa dan mengepalkan tangannya diudara. Menarik kepalan tangannya kebawah dengan bibir yang bergerak mengucap kata "Hwaiting!"

Aku tertawa kecil. Mengangguk sebagai respon bahwa aku memahami apa yang ia ucapkan. "Chuk-hae." Tuturku dengan membentuk mulutku sedemikian rupa agar ia bisa membaca gerak bibirku. Karena aku tahu ia takkan mungkin bisa mendengar suaraku diantara keriuhan yang mengelilingi kami.

Ia tersenyum lebar dan mengedip padaku. Dan ia kembali mengalihkan wajahnya pada seorang wanita yang tengah bergelayut disisinya.

Mataku mengikutinya, yang kini telah memasuki limousine putih yang akan mengantar mereka menuju gedung tempat dimana resepsi akan dilaksanakan.

Perlahan namun pasti, kerumunan yang menyemut dipelataran gereja mulai menyebar, melangkah satu persatu meninggalkan gereja, berniat menyusul sang kedua mempelai. Meninggalkanku yang masih bertahan seoarang diri. Berdiri diam ditengah terpaan angin musim gugur yang membungkus tubuhku. Tanpa kusadari mulutku mengucap kekecewaan. "Kau memang masih menganggapku sahabat."

#

"Psst! Chanie!"

Sebuah bisikan pelan namun terdengar begitu jelas menerpa gendang telingaku. Aku menoleh kekanan dengan mata masih terpejam. "Why?"

"Bisakah kau buka matamu?" Lanjutnya masih dengan berbisik. "Ayolah sebelum Mr. Stewart sadar jika kau tengah tertidur!"

"Sirheo." Tanggapku cuek dan menolehkan wajahku kearah lain sehingga membelakang dirinya. Bisa kudengar ia mendesis kesal. Aku tersenyum. Aku senang apabila ia sudah kesal jika aku menggodanya.

"Chanie!"

"Mr. Byun."

Teguran dari Mr. Stewart terdengar bagai alarm berbahaya ditelingaku. Buru – buru aku mengangkat kepalaku sebelum mata elangnya menangkap diriku yang malas – malasan dimejaku. Aku segera menaruh atensiku pada sang guru sains tersebut dengan tatapan lugu yang kupercaya pasti amat meyakinkan.

"Bisa kau pelankan suaramu, Mr. Byun?" Pinta Mr. Stewart sinis.

"O, oke, Mr. Stewart." Balas Baekhyun tergagap.

Setelah insiden yang memacu adrenalin itu berlalu, Baekhyun melayangkan tatapan membunuhnya padaku. Aku balas memandangnya tak gentar, tersenyum santai menanggapinya.

"Kau masih marah?" Tanyaku pada punggungnya karena ia sedang membelakangiku.

Baekhyun bergeming tak mengindahkanku. Memilih asyik menaruh seluruh perhatiannya pada lubang udara flute dimana jari – jarinya tengah bermain diatasnya.

Aku terkekeh kecil,

Kulayangkan pandanganku pada sebuah jendela besar yang membingkai ruang musik disekolah dimana kami mengenyam pendidikan. Kemudian pandanganku jatuh pada sebuah grand piano putih yang tepat berada didepanku. Kutelusuri tuts – tuts hitam diatas tuts putih itu dengan ujung jemariku. Aku duduk diatas bangku yang cukup memuat dua orang. Kuputar bangku tersebut dari posisi horizontal menjadi vertikal. Aku duduk diujung depan yang menghadap piano, membiarkan ujung yang lain kosong. Karena aku tahu tempat itu tak lama lagi akan terisi. Aku mulai menarikan jemariku diatas tuts, mengalunkan sebuah melodi merdu yang sangat Baekhyun sukai.

Saat hari menjelang sore seusai waktu belajar kami atau lebih singkatnya sepulang sekolah, adalah waktu bagi kami, aku dan Baekhyun, untuk bertandang keruang musik. Menghabiskan waktu dengan menciptakan nada – nada dari beberapa alat musik yang tersedia lengkap dan terpajang anggun dengan cara memainkannya sehingga menimbulkan suatu alunan melodi yang indah.

Aku masih memainkan jemariku pada piano yang kini menjadi pusat perhatianku. Hingga aku merasakan sebuah beban dipunggungku. Aku tersenyum. Kuhentikan kegiatanku bermain piano dan menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang. Dimana Baekhyun sedang menyandarkan punggungnya dipunggungku.

"Kenapa berhenti, Chanyeol?" Tanyanya. "Go on."

Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Aku hafal betul tabiatnya. Memainkan piano dan mempersembahkan sebuah melodi favoritnya merupak cara jitu untuk meredakan atau meredam emosinya. Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku pada piano didepanku. Menyentuh kembali tuts – tuts yang berjajar rapi, dan kembali melantunkan melodi dari jemariku yang kini asyik bermain dipermukaan tuts tersebut. Kurasakan punggung Baekhyun sedikit merosot dipunggungku dan kepalanya ia letakkan dipundakku.

Aku memejamkan mataku dengan senyum yang setia terkembang. Aku tahu ia sangat menyukai caraku bermain piano. Ia juga menyukai melodi indah yang kuciptakan, salah satunya adalah yang sedang kumainkan saat ini.

Aku, Park Chanyeol, sudah hidup hampir 6 tahun di negara bagian Amerika Serikat; California. Aku bersekolah di St. Paul-Catholic High School yang terletak 14 mil dari kota Los Angeles. Saat itu aku adalah satu – satunya murid berkebangsaan Korea dikelasku. Hingga dirinya datang 2 tahun lalu, tepat saat beraneka ragam tanaman mulai menguning dan menggugurkan daun serta bunga mereka. Saat aku menjalani semester kedua ditahun pertamaku sekolah, sosoknya yang bagai matahari datang dihadapanku.

Mr. Bennedict membawa serta seorang murid baru kedalam kelas, yang menyebabkan seluruh kelas menjadi hening.

Kuperhatikan murid baru itu adalah orang Asia. Mataku terus terpaku pada dirinya yang sedang memperkenalkan dirinya.

Namanya Byun Baekhyun.

Dan secara otomatis aku langsung berpikir bahwa dia adalah orang Korea, sama sepertiku. Aku riang bukan main mendengar namanya. Mengetahui bahwa aku mendapatkan seorang teman dengan rumpun yang sama membuatku amat sangat senang.

Aku mengikuti sosok seorang Byun Baekhyun yang kini mulai berjalan menelusuri celah antara jajaran kursi dan meja untuk duduk ditempatnya. Tepat dibelakangku.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian Mr. Bennedict memulai pelajaran. Aku yang tidak sabaran untuk berbincang dengannya tak mengindahkan Mr. Bennedict yang mulai menuliskan tabel periodik dipapan tulis. Cepat aku berbalik menghadap padanya.

"Hai." Sapaku ramah.

"Hai." Balasnya dengan sebuah senyum yang amat manis.

-Aku tidak sadar bahwa aku sudah tertawan padanya sejak ia menampilkan senyum manisnya yang menghangatkan jiwaku.-

"Apa yang membuat Anda jauh – jauh datang kemari, Mr. Byun?" Tanyaku formal.

Ia tertawa kecil dan menjawab. "Hanya mencari suasana dan pengalam baru." Jawabnya mengangkat bahu. "Dan panggil aku Baekhyun." Timpalnya.

Aku nyengir. "Aku Park Chanyeol. Kau boleh memanggilku dengan nama apapun yang kau sukai." Balasku membuat kami tertawa dan mendapat teguran tak menyenangkan dr Mr. Bennedict dengan mengerjakan rangkaian soal kimia yang ia tulis dipapan tulis.

Sesuai dugaanku, kami menjadi sahabat karib. Seluruh temanku sudah hafal dengan kami. Mereka bahkan memberi slogan 'Dimana ada Park Chanyeol maka disitu ada Byun Baekhyun' dan sebaliknya. Aku tentu saja tak keberatan. Toh faktanya memang seperti itu.

Persahabatan kami berlangsung hingga tahun akhir pendidikan kami. Dan selama itu, ia memanggilku 'Chanie', atau 'Kirin' –karena katanya aku sangat tinggi–. Aku selalu memperhatikan dirinya dengan baik. Mengikuti sosoknya kemana pun ia melangkah. Menikmati senyum manisnya yang merekah dan hangat layaknya sang surya. Hingga akhirnya aku menyadari, dan tanpa bisa dicegah, aku jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun.

#

Convention Hall tempat diadakannya resepsi pesta pernikahan Baekhyun begitu ramai dan meriah.

Aku menatap dirinya yang berada tepat dihadapan seluruh audiens, duduk disinggasanya bersama sang istri beserta orang tua kedua pihak. Kulihat ia sedang bercanda dengan istrinya. Entah kenapa melihatnya membuatku muak. Aku tertawa masam dan memilih menunduk.

"Chanyeol."

Sebuah panggilan beserta tepukan dipundakku mengalihkan pikiranku yang semula runyam. Aku mendongak dan mendapati teman sekelasku-lah yang menyapaku.

"Halo, Travers." Sapaku, tersenyum.

"Lama sekali ya kita tidak bertemu sejak hari kelulusan. Berapa tahun ya? 10?" Tanyanya.

"Ya. 10 tahun." Jawabku menerawang.

"Kau sangat sukses sekarang, Chanyeol. Pemain jazz pro skala internasional, eh?" Ucapnya cerah. "Sukses dengan world tour-mu?"

"Lumayan, Travers. Setidaknya pendapatanku cukup untuk membeli 5 buah Bugatti Veyron keluaran terbaru." Balasku dengan bercanda.

"Hahaha bicaramu masih saja tinggi sedari dulu!" Gelaknya seraya meninju dadaku pelan.

Kami terdiam sejenak. Aku bisa melihat bahwa Travers sedang memandang Baekhyun.

"Apa kau sedih,Chanyeol?" Tanyanya tiba – tiba.

Aku tersentak. "Kenapa aku harus sedih?"

"Karena Baekhyun menikah." Jawabnya.

"Dia sahabatku, Travers. Haruskah aku mengutuk kebahagiaannya? Itu bukan hal yang dilakukan seorang sahabat, dasar bodoh." Tukasku tajam.

Travers tertawa kecil. Ia menaruh tangannya dipundakku. "Kapan kau akan menyusul kalau begitu?"

Dengan enteng aku mengangkat bahu. "Dunno. Aku belum memiliki kekasih."

Travers menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau akan bermain, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja. Itulah alasanku berada disini. Memberi hadiah untuk Baekhyun dengan permainanku. Mempersembahkan sebuah melodi untuk kebahagiaannya." Jawabku menerawang.

"Aku mengerti." Tanggapnya. Kami terdiam sejenak seraya menatap Baekhyun, hingga Travers memecah keheningan. "Okay Chanyeol, aku permisi dulu." Pamitnya.

"Oke." Balasku.

Travers tersenyum dan melenggang menjauh dariku. Aku mengikutinya hingga sosoknya hilang diantara kerumunan. Lalu aku kembali melayangkan tatapanku pada Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa lepas.

"Aku tidak bisa membencimu. Karena hingga sekarang pun aku masih mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

#

"Kau ingin menjadi pemain jazz?" Tanya Baekhyun takjub pada suatu sore diruang musik favorit kami.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk seraya membuka buku partitur milikku.

"Kujamin kau akan sukses, Chanyeol." Ia memutari grand piano, menggeser kusedikit agar ia bisa duduk disampingku.

"Dengan segudang bakat luar biasa yang kau miliki, aku sangat yakin takkan ada yang bisa menolakmu, kau tahu?" Ujarnya menggebu – gebu.

Aku melantunkan tawa kecil. "Ucapanmu berlebihan, Baekhyun."

"Berlebihan? Tentu saja tidak!" Sergahnya cepat.

Kurasakan tangan Baekhyun meraih wajahku dan menolehkannya hingga wajah kami berhadapan. "Kau akan mencapai puncak tertinggi suatu hari nanti." Tuturnya tegas, dengan keyakinan yang terpancar kentara dari bola mata indahnya. "Dengan mudah kau akan menjadi seorang bintang, bahkan membuat sang bintang dilangit iri denganmu yang memancarkan sinar lebih terang daripada mereka. Dan aku, tentu saja akan menjadi fans-mu yang nomor 1." Ia memandangku lekat dan tersenyum lembut.

Aku membalas senyumnya tak kalah lembut. Kutepuk – tepuk kepalanya pelan. "Terima kasih banyak atas doamu. Aku senang."

Aku kembali pada piano didepanku dan mulai mengalunkan sebuah melodi.

Selama beberapa saat baik aku maupun Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Baekhyun menikmati permainan pianoku sementara aku menikmati membuat dirinya nyaman dengan alunan pianoku.

Kurasakan Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya dipundakku. Aku menoleh, melihatnya terpejam dengan seulas senyum mengembang diwajah cantiknya.

-Aku terpaku memandang wajahnya yang begitu cerah tanpa cacat.

Selayaknya malaikat yang sempurna.

Tetapi bagiku sosoknya saat ini bagai menggambarkan Sleeping Beauty yang tertidur dengan cantiknya.-

Jemariku terus berlari diatas tuts piano, terus memainkan kunci nada dengan sempurna, sedangkan kedua mataku terus terpancang pada wajah sempurna indah seorang Byun Baekhyun yang sedang bersandar dengan nyaman dipundakku.

"Kenapa kau pandai sekali menciptakan lagu, eoh?"

Aku mendongak dari buku partitur milikku dimana aku sedang mengukir not balok yang baru saja kuciptakan. "Ini?" Aku menunjuk pada halaman yang sedang kutekuni, dan Baekhyun mengangguk. "Entahlah. Ini muncul begitu saja dikepalaku." Jawabku seadanya.

"Ah kau sangat jenius. Akan segala hal. Bagaimana bisa Tuhan begitu tidak adil menciptakan satu manusia dengan kesempurnaan tiada tara sepertimu?" Celoteh Baekhyun dengan berkacak pinggang.

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapinya.

-Aku memiliki kekurangan, Baekhyun, yang kututupi dengan sangat baik. Kurasa.

Agar kau tak mengetahuinya.

Yaitu bahwa aku tak berdaya dihadapanmu.

Aku mencintaimu dengan segenap hatiku.-

"Chanyeol."

"Hm?" Sahutku tanpa mengalihkan fokusku yang tengah serius menulis dibuku partiturku.

"Buatkan lagu untukku." Pintanya kemudian.

Aku menghentikan gerak tanganku. Mendongak dan menatap lurus kedalam manik matanya yang begitu jernih.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Bisa kau buatkan? Khusus untukku?"

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali. Membuat sebuah lagu untuknya. Kenapa hal ini tak pernah sekalipun terpikir olehku?

"Sure." Jawabkus segera, dengan kilat antusias dimataku.

Oh tak mungkin kulewatkan kesempatan ini.

"Really?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

"Absolutely." Balasku yakin. Kemudian binar mataku melembut, aku menyentuh kepalanya, mengusapnya sayang. "Pernahkah aku menolak keinginanmu?"

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Pernah. Saat aku memintamu menamparku dengan keras ketika aku frustasi karena prestasiku menurun."

Aku mencubit hidungnya gemas. "Mana mungkin aku tega menyakitimu, stupid Baekhyun."

Baekhyun terkikik seraya mengusap – usap hidungnya.

"Kau bisa bersabar, 'kan?" Tanyaku. "Akan kuselesaikan sesegera mungkin."

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap.

Ajaib.

Hanya jika berkaitan dengan Baekhyun, aku bukan lagi diriku.

Lihatlah, hanya dalam waktu 1 jam setelah aku merebahkan tubuhku diranjang, aku langsung memenuhi halaman kosong dalam buku partiturku dengan alunan nada anyar yang kubuat atas permintaan Baekhyun.

-Kucurahkan segala isi hatiku, kuutarakan perasaanku sesungguhnya, kupancarkan semua cinta kasihku padamu,

Melalui melodi ini.-

Aku memandang puas pada halaman yang baru saja rampung. Menatap lekat ukiran – ukiran not balok yang terpampang rapi. Aku menutup bukuku dan tersenyum lebar.

Aku tak sabar menunggu hari esok.

"Awesome!" Pekik Baekhyun kala aku menunjukkan padanya sebuah lagu yang ia minta. "Cepat mainkan untukku!" Serunya tidak sabar.

Dengan sigap dan tanpa disuruh dua kali aku segera memposisikan diriku duduk dikursi piano. Aku menghembuskan napasku perlahan. Kuletakkan kesepuluh jariku diatas tuts piano. Dan, konser tunggal yang kupersembahkan untuknya pun dimulai.

-Bait pertama kumainkan; kubisikkan kata cinta pada angin yang berhembus.-

Mataku terpejam. Membiarkan emosiku turut mengalir bersama dengan alunan nada yang tengah kudentingkan.

-Bait kedua; kulimpahkan seluruh kasih sayangku hanya untukmu.-

Aku tersenyum. Ketika wajah Baekhyun dengan seluruh ekspresinya yang begitu hidup berkelebat didalam kepalaku. Mengingat suaranya yang merdu saat merasuk jauh kedalam hatiku membuatku ingin terus mengulas senyum.

-Bait ketiga; kuberikan kebahagiaan padamu, membuat senyummu terus terlukis indah dibibir merahmu.-

Ketika kau memanggil namaku. Ketika kau mempersembahkan senyum mempesonamu, yang telah memenjarakan jiwaku. Ketika seluruh aura hangatmu terpancar, mencairkan es abadi yang bersarang dalam hatiku.

-Bait keempat; kucurahkan segala isi hatiku padamu, kuucapkan dengan lantang perasaanku, lewat untaian nada yang mewakili kata hatiku.

Terakhir, kututup dengan dentingan nada mayor. Yang berarti bahwa cintaku untukmu begitu tinggi, begitu besar, tak terhitung, dan tiada akhir.-

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Kutatap kedua tanganku yang tak kusadari tengah bergetar. Aku mengepalkan tanganku, bermaksud meredakan turbulensi kecil disana. Kemudian aku menoleh. Mataku membulat, betapa terkejutnya aku begitu kudapati Baekhyun sedang menekap tangannya kemulutnya dengan mata yang berurai air. Bisa kudengar pula isakan kecil yang tak dapat ia sembunyikan.

"Kau kenapa, Baekhyun?" Tanyaku khawatir. Dengan segera aku meraih tangannya yang bebas kedalam genggamanku. "Apa kau kecewa dengan permainanku? Kau membencinya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Idiot." Bisiknya tersendat. "Mana mungkin aku membenci melodi seindah ini, dasar bodoh." Lanjutnya sengau.

Baekhyun menarik napas keras dan dalam. "Aku terharu, kau tahu? Sungguh ini indah sekali. Begitu mendalam dan membekas dihatiku, Chanie."

-Tentu.

Tentu saja meninggalkan bekas mendalam.

Karena melodi ini kuciptakan dengan seluruh perasaan tulusku padamu.-

Aku mengangkat tanganku kewajahnya dan mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Aku, entah kenapa aku malah menangis." Ucapnya tercekat dengan suara yang agak bergetar. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku aneh. Meneteskan air mata karena terpesona dengan permainan pianomu. Aku bodoh ya? Seharusnya yang kulakukan adalah bersorak menghargai karyamu." Cerocosnya.

Aku menggeleng. "Terima kasih. Banyak. Sudah menganggumi hasil karyaku." Tuturku tulus. Menyeka air mata yang lolos dari pelupuk matanya. "Aku sangat terharu melihatmu sampai menitikkan air mata karena kagum akan permainan piano luar biasaku yang menghipnotismu."

Baekhyun tertawa. Membuatku turut mengembangkan senyum. Setidaknya candaanku barusan sanggup membawa kembali sebuah senyum diwajahnya.

"Ucapanmu tetap saja selalu percaya diri, Chanyeol." Cibirnya.

Beberapa menit berikutnya, setelah Baekhyun berhenti menangis, ia memintaku terus memainkan melodi tersebut. Entah ini yang keberapa ketika aku menyadari bahwa hari sudah malam.

"Kau tahu, Chanie? Nada ini membuatku jujur."

"Benarkah?"

"Hm. Membuatku mendadak ingin mengutarakan sesuatu."

Tak lagi terdengar dentingan piano seiring kalimat tersebut berakhir. Dengan perlahan kutolehkan kepalaku padanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum menatapku. "Saat ini aku sedang menyukai seseorang."

Aku membatu.

"Dia, sangat menawan." Baekhyun menerawang keluar jendela yang membingkai langit malam. "Tanpa sadar aku jatuh cinta padanya. Bagaikan menekan sebuah tombol, tiba – tiba cinta." Baekhyun terkikik senang, pipinya bersemu.

"Begitukah? Wah, ternyata kita memang sahabat sejati."

Baekhyun berpaling padaku dengan cepat namun aku tak balas memandangnya.

"Kau tahu, Baekhyun, aku juga sebenarnya sedang menyukai seseorang. Dan kemarin dia menyatakannya padaku. Aku sangat senang."

Seluruh sel dalam tubuhku mendadak tak berfungsi. Kepalaku kosong. Mataku nyalang menatap ruang kosong dihadapanku. Entah apa yang kubicarakan ini. Aku sendiri pun tak mengerti.

Kalah sebelum berperang. Mungkin kalimat tersebut pantas untuk menggambarkan keadaanku sekarang. Dan lebih buruknya lagi, aku memilih melarikan diri dari medan perang tanpa mencoba untuk berjuang lebih dahulu.

Aku benar – benar brengsek. Pengecut. Aku benci diriku saat ini.

Baekhyun menepuk – nepuk punggungku bersemangat. "Kau hebat sobat, aku turut senang." Katanya cerah.

#

-Kau melambungkanku setinggi langit. Namun sedetik kemudian kau kembali menghempaskanku kebumi.

Tahukah kau bahwa itu sangat sakit?

Tetapi, taukah juga kau?

Aku masih menyimpan rapat cintaku didalam kotak hatiku.-

Aku berjalan diruang dalam Convention Hall, menuju rest room untuk mempersiapkan diriku untuk penampilan yang akan kupersembahkan untuk Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol."

Aku mendongak dari tatapanku yang lurus memandang lantai.

"Apa kabar?" Tanya seorang wanita dihadapanku dengan cerah.

Aku tersenyum. "Ashley." Ucapku, membuatnya tertawa kecil.

"Lama tak bersua. Kau semakin tampan."

"Namun tak secantik dirimu."

"Hahaha tentu saja, bodoh, kau pria! Mana mungkin akan terlihat cantik." Dengusnya.

Aku tertawa kecil.

"Kau akan memainkan apa untuk Baekhyun?" Ia bertanya seraya menyingkir kesamping karena posisi kami saat ini tepat berhenti ditengah lorong sehingga menghalangi orang – orang yang lalu lalang.

"Piano." Jawabku bodoh.

Ashley memutar bola matanya jengah. "Aku tentu tahu itu, Mr. Park. Yang kutanyakan adalah melodi apa yang akan kau mainkan?"

"Oh. Hehehe. Nocturne." Jawabku pendek.

"What?" Pekiknya tidak percaya." Nocturne? Yang benar saja, Chanyeol. Ini acara penting sahabatmu. Serius kau ingin memainkan itu?"

Aku mengangguk. "Nocturne merupakan salah satu melodi favoritnya."

"Tapi apakah itu tidak terlalu mellow?" Protesnya. "Tidakkah kau seharusnya memainkan melodi yang lebih ceria atau romantis?"

Aku tersenyum simpul. "Aku bisa menampilkan opsi yang kau inginkan tentu, tapi aku lebih memikirkan sahabatku jadi akan kumainkan melodi kesukaannya."

Ashley menggaruk kepalanya. Tampaknya ia benar – benar tidak setuju dengan pilihanku. Yah, aku tak peduli. Yang kuinginkan saat ini hanyalah segera tampil dan bergegas pulang dari situasi yang membuatku sesak seperti ini.

"Baiklah, Ashley, aku harus bergegas ke rest room. Kau tahu, untuk bersiap – siap."

"Oh, baiklah. Kutunggu penampilanmu di main hall. Persiapkan dirimu dengan baik." Ia tersenyum, melangkahkan kakinya melewatiku.

Aku tersenyum hingga kepergiannya. Kuputar tubuhku, meneruskan tujuan utamaku ke rest room. Begitu tiba disebuah pintu dengan tulisan 'Rest Room' berwarna merah yang tertempel didaun pintu tersebut, aku segera masuk kedalamnya. Mataku berkelana mencari kamar ganti seraya menutup pintu dibelakangku. Kuputuskan untuk memasuki kamar ganti paling ujung. Saat aku mengunci diriku didalam kamar ganti, langsung kusandarkan punggungku kepintu. Terpejam. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat lelah hari ini. Kupijat pelipisku berusaha mengusir sedikit rasa pening yang mendera. Ketika aku baru saja mulai sibuk dengan pikiranku, beberapa orang memasuki ruangan.

"Iya itu benar. Bahkan kabar itu sangatlah terkenal diangkatan kita." Ucap suara seorang pria yang kukenal: Travers.

"Benarkah?" Timpal suara lain yang aku tidak tahu siapa pemiliknya. "Kalau begitu ini sangat berat untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun."

Aku terkesiap. Mendengar namaku dan Baekhyun disebut oleh salah satu dari mereka. Dengan perlahan dan hati – hati aku menegakkan tubuhku, memasang telingaku tajam – tajam untuk mencuri dengar percakapan mereka.

"Yup. Kau tahu 'kan mereka bersahabat begitu dekat? Tetapi ternyata sahabat saja tidak cukup untuk Baekhyun. Tampaknya lambat laun ia menyadari bahwa ia mencintai Chanyeol."

"Serius? Astaga itu berita besar kala itu kalau begitu? Apakah Baekhyun berhasil menyatakan perasaannya?"

"Sayangnya tidak. Saat ia akan menyampaikannya, ternyata Chanyeol sudah menambatkan hatinya pada seseorang."

"Jadi perasaan Baekhyun ibarat layu sebelum berkembang begitu?"

"Tepat."

"Ck. Hubungan yang rumit. Apa Chanyeol tahu perihal hal ini?"

"Tidak. Tadi aku bertemu dengannya dan aku yakin ia tidak tahu akan berita ini.

Lagipula kita semua tahu bahwa Baekhyun pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya. Sayang seseorang yang sangat ia percaya tak sengaja mengutarakan rahasia Baekhyun sehingga itu menjadi rahasia umum: dimana kita semua mengetahuinya namun berpura – pura bodoh."

"Well, setidaknya itu masa lalu 'kan? Toh sekarang Baekhyun sedah menikah. Ia pasti sudah melupakan perasaannya itu."

"Yeah. Kau benar. Ah aku jadi ingat ini benar – benar jadi perbincangan hangat 10 tahun lalu. Aku tidak menyangka. Maksudku, mereka berdua pria, tapi Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol. Walaupun aku dan yang lain sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya sih."

"Hei, yang dinamakan cinta itu bisa datang kapan saja pada siapapun, bodoh."

"Hm. Kau benar. Kau sudah selesai? Ayo kita kembali ke main hall."

Percakapan kedua orang itu berakhir seiring dengan pintu yang tertutup.

Aku memerosotkan punggungku dipintu. Kutundukkan kepalaku dalam – dalam. Jadi, pada saat itu diruang musik, sesungguhnya Baekhyun ingin menyampaikan perasaannya padaku? Sedang aku, dengan bodohnya, karena aku takut menerima penolakan darinya, aku justru menolaknya duluan. Dengan menyatakan bahwa aku sudah memiliki kekasih.

Aku menengadah menatap langit – langit kamar ganti yang rendah.

"Jadi begitu." Gumamku pelan. Kemudian aku terkekeh kecil. Ganjil. Tak wajar. Kekehan yang bukan milikku.

Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan sebuah desakan yang merangsek ingin keluar dari kedua mataku yang memanas.

Perasaan kami berdua, sama – sama layu sebelum berkembang. Pada saat yang bersamaan, aku dengan bodoh menghancurkan perasaan masing – masing.

Seandainya saja saat itu aku mendengarkan sampai akhir. Seandainya saja aku jujur dan memiliki sedikit keberanian. Semua ini takkan berakhir seperti ini. Aku tak perlu tersiksa karena memendam perasaanku selama 10 tahun. Baekhyun tak perlu menikah seperti sekarang. Aku tidak perlu terjebak dalam perasaan hinaku yang membuatku merasakan seolah terhimpit batu besar karena status kami sebagai sahabat. Jika saja saat itu aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya.

Aku makin menekan kedua tanganku pada wajahku. Mengalah. Akhirnya, pada air mata yang terus kutahan selama 10 tahun.

"Ya! Inilah saatnya penampilan terakhir yang sangat kita nantikan!" Seruang sang MC membahana hingga memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan. Sampai pada telingaku yang saat ini sedang bersembunyi dibalik dinding disisi kiri main hall.

"Penampilan yang kita tunggu – tunggu, penampilan dari seorang pemain jazz internasional yang juga seorang sahabat baik dari sang mempelai pria: PARK CHANYEOL!"

Suara riuh tepukan tangan dan sorak – jsorai menyusul setelah namaku disebut. Memanggil – manggil namaku, menyambutku yang kini tengah berjalan menuju pusat main hall dimana telah diletakkan sebuah grand piano. Aku duduk, dan tepukan serta sorak – sorai audiens berangsur mereda.

Aku mendongak menatap Baekhyun. Ia sedang menatapku saat ini, menunggu permainanku dimulai dengan wajah berseri – seri.

-Dia memang sangat menyukai permainan pianoku. Dari dulu, hingga sekarang.-

Aku kembali menunduk, fokus pada piano dihadapanku. Perlahan, kutelusuri permukaan tuts – tuts tersebut kemudian menekan sebuah nada, yang akan menciptakan melodi.

Sedikit bisik – bisik menerpa pendengaranku dua detik setelah aku memulai.

"Hei, ini bukan Nocturne, 'kan? Bukankah ia akan memainkan itu?"

"Lagu apa ini? Apa ini lagu anyarnya?"

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar lagu ini sebelumnya. Tapi ini sangat indah."

"Apa dia akan merilis album baru?"

Aku tak menggubris bisik – bisik dibelakangku. Aku hanya terus mengalunkan nada dari piano yang sedang kumainkan: melodi yang kuciptakan karena Baekhyun memintaku untuk membuatkan lagu untuknya. Melodi yang berisi curahan hatiku pada Baekhyun. Melodi jujur yang membuat Baekhyun meneteskan air mata sucinya. Melodi sesaat yang menyatukan kami berdua disuatu petang disebuah ruang musik suatu sekolah. Melodi yang membawaku serta Baekhyun kembali kemasa itu, kini kuperdengarkan kembali padamu. Hanya untukmu. Maka dengarkanlah.

Aku, hanya bisa menyesal saat ini.

Aku mendongak menatap Baekhyun, yang wajahnya kini bersimbah air mata. Aku tersenyum tipis, kembali fokus pada piano.

-Melihatnya yang kini menitikkan air mata, aku tahu, bahwa ia mengetahui perasaanku. Akhirnya. Ia tahu, bahwa melodi ini adalah wakil akan ungkapan cintaku.-

Baekhyun, dengarkanlah melodi ini. Dan dalam sesaat, kembalilah kemasa lalu bersamaku. Kesebuah masa pada saat kita saling mencintai, jauh didalam lubuk hati. Bayangkanlah bahwa hanya ada aku dan kau saat ini, berdua, dalam sebuah ruang musik favorit kita, dimana aku selalu memanjakanmu melalui permainan pianoku yang sangat kau suka. Ucapkanlah dengan lantang perasaanmu, dan aku pun akan mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Aku berbisik pada sang angin saat aku dan Baekhyun kembali bertatapan. Aku melihat Baekhyun semakin bergetar. Ia mati – matian menguasai dirinya untuk tidak menangis meraung saat ini. Kulemparkan senyumku padanya. Memberitahukannya lewat pesan non-verbal untuk tidak menangis. Dan seandainya aku berada disisinya, aku pasti akan memeluk dan mengelus kepalanya untuk menenangkannya.

Tapi aku tidak bisa, Baekhyun. Semua itu bukan hak-ku, kau tahu benar, 'kan?

Baekhyun menunduk dan terisak semakin keras dalam telapak tangannya. Bahunya bergetar. Seakan memang hanya ada ia dan Chanyeol diruangan ini dengan sebuah proyektor yang menampilkan masa lalu mereka, Baekhyun mengabaikan kekhawatiran istrinya. Ia terus menangis.

Melodi yang terus mengalun dan kuperdengarkan padanya saat ini, membawa kami kembali pada sebuah kenangan masa lalu, hingga membuat kami sepintas berada dimasa itu.

Kulihat Baekhyun sudah mengangkat wajahnya dari telapak tangannya. Wajahnya benar – benar kacau karena basah akan air mata.

-Kulepaskan segalanya tentang masa lalu kita, lewat melodi ini.-

Aku tersenyum lebar padanya. Senyum tulus tanpa beban yang kembali terulas dibibirku yang selama 10 tahun terasa kelu.

-Aku sudah melepaskanmu. Merelakanmu. Tapi ketahuilah satu hal: bahwa aku takkan pernah melupakanmu.-

Baekhyun balas tersenyum lebar. Ia mengangguk.

-Dentingan terakhir akan menjadi sebuah pertanda bahwa ini semua telah berakhir. Kenangan kita telah berakhir.-

Kini semuanya telah usai. Meninggalkan seluruh kenangan kami dibelakang. Namun juga menjadi sebuah awal. Karena esok, adalah hari baru bagi kami. Kami akan menyongsong masa depan masing – masing.

**[ "Chanyeol, apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi setelah ini?"]**

**["Of course, stupid Baekhyun. Karena kita sahabat, 'kan? Selamanya. Dan akan tetap begitu." ]**

**-KKEUT-**

**Tolong Review yah ^_^ biar authornya semangat buat nulis lagi...**

**Budayakan menjadi reader yang bijak, jangan jadi sider's ne ^^**


End file.
